Of Dogs and Milkshakes
by Bleupen-gwyn
Summary: AU. Thinking that this is the worst time of his life, Kuroko hopefully avoids Kise Ryouta's advances. Keyword: Hopefully. The Sequel to 'Of Clicks and Poses'


**Title: Of Dogs and Milkshakes**

**Author: Mummified-unicorns**

**Rating: T to be safe**

**Pairing/s: KiKuro**

**Muse: Kiseki by Greeeen**

**Warnings: Not beta-ed. Kuroko's POV. Implied GoMxKuroko and KagaKuro. Stalker-ish GoM and Bakagami. Same old…Same old.**

**Summary: AU. Thinking that this is the worst time of his life, Kuroko hopefully avoids Kise Ryouta's advances. Keyword: Hopefully. Sequel to Of Clicks and Poses.**

**A/N: Thank you for those who read, reviewed and of course, favourite-d my fanfic Of Clicks and Poses. So as you wish, here is a sequel. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is picky when it comes to people courting him.

**First, he only likes vanilla. **He truly hates cliché types of courting. Chocolates, roses, romantic dates and all. He did not know who the hell decided or started that idiocy but he doesn't care. If you are going to court him, the one authentic rule that you need to know is that he would only take things with vanilla in it. If you do not know it at all, then stop your stupidity. You will _**never**_ make our photographer happy at all. But then again, he prefers milkshakes after all.

**Second, he hates people who talk a lot. ** He is the silent type. We can sense that by the way he conveys his feelings using his trustee camera and not by mouth alone. He, too, loves to read in the most isolated place of his private library. That's why his degree of hatred for people who do nothing but talk is as high as his love for vanilla milkshakes.

**Last is that he truly despises the stalker-types**. If we will look at Kuroko Tetsuya's love life history, we will see that he is quite unlucky when it comes to courtship. 5 out of 5 people who try to own our little photographer do stalk him from day one until the time when he had enough. _**Really**__ enough._

The first one is his neighbor policeman whom he'd known ever since they were kids. He is planning to answer him with his sweet yes, but when he learnt the truth about the man's huge collection of magazines and photos _of him_, he instantaneously dumped the guy at the same day.

The second is a red-haired man with decent looks and attitude….at first. He actually doesn't care about the man's obsession with scissors but when he discovered that not only photos but also videos of him that he didn't know when he took is also one of his so-called crazy obsessions, he decided to find a new place to live as quickly as possible. (Especially when he heard that a brutal murder occurred in the house _next_ to him just by using _a sleek, red scissors_.)

Next is a man who has a thing with sweets. Kuroko thought he would finally have a decent love life but it looks like he was entirely wrong. When he saw that the man owns a room full of utensils arranged carefully inside an expensive cabinet, he definitely finds it cute. But again, how wrong our Kuroko Tetsuya was. He finally finds it creepy when he saw every note placed besides the utensils. Notes that states when, where and how Kuroko used the said utensils. It also didn't helped when he learnt that they are not washed at all.

The fourth is the doctor in the hospital where he always does his check-up. Tsundere, he knows. But it looks like that he is not that Tsundere when he saw a shelves full of his blood ever since who knows when.

The last is the firefighter who once helped him when Nigou decided to play with fire. The most decent case of stalking when compared to the other four, I must say. He just stalks Kuroko with his big fire truck.

That's why when he, Kuroko Tetsuya learns that Kise Ryouta decides to court him, he knew some unfortunate and surprising events will happen.

* * *

When he saw a box covered with a sleek black wrapper and a red ribbon adorning it, he knows that it is already getting started. The courting of hell, that is.

Kuroko saw it one morning inside his mail box. Knowing that it is just a simple plain chocolate, he just puts it in his fridge and decides to let it rot there. He sighs and looks for the last time on the poor unwanted present of the famous model. He knew it. He knew that Kise Ryouta will already fail ever since the beginning.

* * *

Kuroko twitches as he saw a bouquet of roses wrapped tightly inside his mail box. He just received a damn 'chocolate' yesterday from the same person, so it looks like he is_ really_ serious. _Ridiculously_ serious. Choosing to just throw it rather than to keep and put it inside a vase, he saw a bright yellow note fell from the weirdly-sealed bouquet. The photographer picks it up and saw the model's handwriting gracing it.

_Remember to put it inside your fridge, Kurokocchi!_

With one eyebrow raised, he went back to his house and dumps it together inside his fridge with the ignored box of 'chocolates'.

Well, Whatever.

* * *

Several days had passed and it looks like the bouquet is the last thing he will get from the golden-haired fuzz ball. It is not like Kuroko expects more from him but it is quite uncanny of him to just stop abruptly. Well, like he cares at all; he needs to finish editing all this pictures rather than to think about him. He moves his mouse to wake up his sleeping computer. Seeing tons of pictures, Kuroko sighs. Thinking about that model is not an option after all.

After hours of sitting in front of his computer, he decided to stand and look for a good book to put his mind back. Kuroko went to his small library and browses for a good mystery book, but it looks like none of the books in his shelves does suit his taste. He just gave up and went to his kitchen to get some snacks; but before we continue and see one of our protagonist's most unfortunate, disastrous and lamentable events in his life, you need to know and be aware that without that '_**thing**_', the sweet, quiet, lovable Kuroko Tetsuya we know can became a monster in just a snap. Now, let's continue where we had stop. Because you are already aware of the disaster that can happen, I am quite convinced that you also do know the 'thing' I am talking about. Yes, my dear readers.

Kuroko Tetsuya runs out of Vanilla.

He just saw a pitcher of water, one dozen of eggs, a box of chocolate(?) and a weirdly-packed bouquet of flowers inside his refrigerator. Unfortunately for our giddy model, he is the first person that our little vanilla monster saw in his mind to blame his ill-fated event. He forcefully grabs the bouquet, making its wrapper rips out and releases a sweet odour that Kuroko awfully knew. He stops and looks at the flowers curiously. The photographer pulls it again without knowing that he is also dragging the black box until it fell on his left foot. It tumbles with a loud 'thug' making Kuroko realises that it doesn't sound like a box of chocolates at all. Ignoring his aching foot, Kuroko opens the box immediately and saw a cold Sherlock Holmes book inside. Understanding everything, he grabs instantaneously the bouquet and eats one of the white roses inside. Kuroko instantly tasted the oh-so-familiar luscious touch of vanilla, making him chuckle so lightly.

Now, he got a good book and a luscious dessert in an instant and that is because of some certain blonde model.

* * *

_It looks like '__**flowers**__' and '__**chocolates**__' are not bad after all.  
_

* * *

It looks like Fate has something planned for the two of them.

Weirdly it may seems, a photo shoot with Kise Ryouta was written in his planner even though he cannot remember accepting or writing anything because of his busy schedule.

It also did not help at all when the writings in his notebook are not his at all.

The photographer just sighs and closes the teal-coloured planner as he heard that irking sound that the famous model is always emitting every time he is seeing Kuroko.

"How are you, Kurokocchi?" The model _literally _hops as he goes near to the person named Kurokocchi.

"I'm fine, Kise-kun." Kuroko opens up his newly bought book and started reading it to distract him from the bubbly model who decided to get a chair and sits in front of our photographer.

After spending ten minutes in reading page 12 and still not understanding a bit of it, he looks at the person in front of him who is still not stopping talking ever since he saw Kuroko. That is when Kuroko Tetsuya realises that….

…Kise Ryouta possesses a nice voice.

Kuroko opens up his book again and put it in front of Kise's face. The talking stops abruptly as he glances at the teal-haired.

"…Eh? What is it, Kurokocchi?" Kuroko shakes the books in his hands, emphasizing it.

"Read it."

The blonde looks at the book and started reading the first paragraph. The photographer closes his eyes and listens intently to Kise Ryouta's voice.

"Kise-kun, you owe me a date, remember?"

"…E-eh!?"

* * *

_It looks like __**people who talks a lot**__ are not bad at all._

…_Especially if he has a good voice like __**Kise Ryouta's**__._

* * *

"So what's with the change of mind, Kurokocchi?" he asks while watching the other sipping his milkshake contently.

"I did not change my mind, Kise-kun. You just forgot that you owe me a milkshake, that's all." He pauses and continues drinking his precious milkshake but Kuroko eventually looks up when he saw the person in front of him agitatedly looking up to him and down to his long-forgotten cappuccino.

"U-uh…Y-you saw..uh..the presents?"

"I do."

"S-so, what do you think Kuro-" A ringtone was heard. Kise immediately looks at his phone and twitches as he saw the name of the caller.

"Manager? What now? I want to spend some quality time with Kurokocchi~" He looks up to the said person and apologetically excuses himself.

The photographer just continues slurping his favourite drink when he notices a forgotten black notebook on the other side of the table. Putting down his drink, Kuroko grabs the notebook and opens it up.

"…Stalker."

…That is when he saw different sketches of him.

Kuroko rips off one of the empty pages and scribbles something on the paper. He slips it under the cold cappuccino and left.

As the famous model returns, he immediately notices the absence of his favourite person; but before he even starts to sulk, he instantaneously spotted a white paper and opens it up.

_Thank you for everything, Kise-kun._

_10 am. Saturday. In front of the nearest station._

_I am expecting you to come._

_-Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

_It looks like __**Stalkers**__ are not that bad **after**__** all.**_

* * *

_**Kise Ryouta, 21 years old, a well-known model, loves to give chocolates and roses, talkative, stalker.**_

_**Kise Ryouta?**_ One of his model patrons. Wonder why he decided to court him.

_**21 years old?**_ Same age.

_**Well-known model?**_ Of course he knew.

_**Loves to give chocolates and roses?**_ He is not a fan of those two; but well, Kise is sweet in his own way.

_**Talkative?**_ It's alright. He does have a good voice.

_**Stalker?**_ He didn't know when he started sketching his face but they are quite beautiful.

**Wait.**

_Oh dear heavens._

_**Is this Kuroko Tetsuya's long-awaited….**_

"Stop it Kuroko Tetsuya…-kun. You are becoming cheesy. Just drink your milkshake." He sighs and sips his 3rd milkshake.

"Talking to myself is not good at all." He sighs again.

* * *

**A/N:…Whut? Huh? Okay…To my dear readers, I am really sorry for the delay. I am quite busy these past months because of my school requirements but it is finished now. Hope you like it! Reviews and favourites are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
